Quimera
by Noah Black
Summary: Teddy Lupin encontra na "casualidade" razões para que sua atenção se interesse mais pela figura de Dominique Weasley.


**_Disclaimer:_ **Esses pernosagens não me pertecem, mas sim a **JK Rowling**.

* * *

_**Quimera**_

Por Noah Black

Existem motivos para as coisas acontecerem. Nada simplesmente acontece, porque, se fosse assim, a casualidade não seria apenas uma desculpa, mas, sim, uma verdade. A premicia maior de todo e qualquer motivo – até mesmo para existir.

Mas ele não acreditava nisso. Casualidade não poderia ter feito sua vida como era. Não lhe daria padrinhos que o tratavam como filho e uma família repleta de cabeças ruivas. E, ainda, não daria a oportunidade de ter crescido junto com a garota que amava.

No entanto, era-lhe mais plausível a idéia da casualidade quando se encontrava sentado na sala de estar dos Weasley e podia ver, por breves momentos, um par de pernas tingidas levemente pelo Sol balançar para lá e para cá, na cozinha.

Sim. Casualidade era o real motivo para aquilo.

Via os pés descalços, de dedos alinhados, subirem e descerem no ar; por hora ou outra, paravam sobre a cadeira que circundava a mesa da cozinha. Via pernas laçarem-se, esticarem-se, encostarem-se e uma mão, às vezes, coçar a panturrilha. Era nesses momentos que via parte dos cabelos lisos e compridos escorregarem pelos ombros e braços e aquele tom tão singular a eles brilharem para os seus olhos.

Seus olhos sempre ficavam azuis quando via aquelas cenas.

"Victoire, eu vou pegar um copo d'água".

A verdade era que Bill Weasley e Fleur Delacour tiveram três meninas. Três lindas meninas. E Victoire Weasley era mais que linda – e era sua namorada. Gostava dela, amava-a e era por isso que culpava a casualidade por ter sentido sede naquele momento.

Caminhou até a cozinha em passos largos, mas ao perceber a mudança de ambiente, os passos tornaram-se lentos, as mãos correram para dentro dos bolsos das calças e sua postura endireitou-se.

Cabelos de fios lisos, cor do Sol pela manhã com resquícios de ferrugem. A pele mesclada entre moreno e pérola, a franja densa escondendo parte de seus olhos e toda a extensão da testa, o nariz arrebitado, maçãs salpicadas por sardas e lábios cor de cereja.

"Olá, Dominique". A voz soara grossa e Teddy adquirira um quê diferente em seus olhos. Estavam azuis escuros, possuidores.

A garota desviou a atenção do livro que lia e pousou os olhos sobre os dele. Dois orbes grandes, de intenso ciano, exatamente como os de Vicky. Levou a mão até o cabelo e tentou colocar parte da franja para trás da orelha, mas ela sempre escorregaria para a frente de seus olhos.

"Oi, Teddy", respondeu com desdenha. Ele sabia que, para ela, pouco importava o namorado da irmã. Eram apenas cunhados e, em dois ou três anos, ele seria responsável pelo seu estado inerte de felicidade: levaria a irmã para longe e, quem sabe, em mais dois ou três anos, ganharia sobrinhos.

Teddy deslizou os olhos sobre as pernas dela enquanto esperava o copo encher de água. Vestia um macacão jeans de shorts e uma blusa cor de carmim. Ela gostava de carmim e ele aprovava tal decisão.

Ao beber o copo de água, sentiu como se ela o observasse; como se toda a atenção dela estive presa à gota de água que escorrera pelo canto de sua boca e deslizava pelo seu pescoço, pomo-de-adão e adentrava a camiseta. No último gole, olhou-a furtivamente, de soslaio, e a cena que idealizara talvez tivesse acontecido.

Dominique Weasley estava com quinze anos. Exatamente a idade que descobrira estar louco por Victoire. A idade que mexia com seus ânimos de uma forma descontrolada.

"Algum problema, Lupin?". A voz dela era austera e com um ínfimo escárnio que se assemelhava em muito com uma piada zombeteira qualquer. Mas não; ele entendia a verdadeira essência daquela loura quase ruiva, daquele par de pernas que brincavam diante de sua razão, daquele colo que apoiava o livro para que este tivesse toda a potencialidade de seus olhos.

"Nenhum,_Nic_." Sorriu um ínfimo sorriso. Sabia que ela não gostava da pequena confusão que a mãe tivera na escolha de seu nome, mas odiava apelidos. Afinal, _Dominique_ combinava tão bem com sua personalidade e seu jeito de ser.

Um garoto preso em formas femininas. O joelho vivia ralado, a canela sempre possuía um roxo e as mãos eram calejadas. E fora ele quem a ensinou a jogar quadribol.

Lembrava-se de como a teve em seus braços quando a ensinou a montar numa vassoura decentemente, como tocava em suas pernas para mostrar a posição correta e como seus dedos cingiam os dela para ajudá-la a arremessar a goles. No entanto, ela era pequena demais e criança demais para ele naquele tempo. Como poderia imaginar que Dominique tornar-se-ia um exemplo encantador do sexo oposto? E como imaginaria que se encantaria pelos cachos de Victoire e beijá-la-ia dia após dia?

Todavia, se soubesse que Dominique ficaria tão instigante só pelo jeito desleixado que sentava agora, com as pernas dobradas próximas ao corpo, mostrando-lhe sem pudor parte da penugem claríssima das coxas, nunca teria encostado em Victoire.

Nunca.

"Parece que a cada vez que lhe peço para não me chamar assim, você aumenta a quantidade exponencialmente."

A voz ácida e um pouco infantil. Uma mulher, uma menina... uma ninfa.

Estava prestes a responder a altura e lançar-lhe o melhor de seus sorrisos quando a voz de Victoire atingiu seus ouvidos.

"Parece que a _lady_ exige o seu escravo por perto."

Dominique riu, em próprio agrado. Teddy aproximou-se da garota com o pretexto apenas de deixar o copo sobre a mesa e, assim, houve um toque. As pontas de seus dedos deslizaram breves milímetros sobre a pele dela e isso atiçou alguns poros.

Não queria pensar que aquela resposta do corpo dela podia ser apenas por reflexo por um rápido toque delgado, pois isso não lhe confortaria a loucura. Acreditar que ele incomodava seu ser era muito melhor, porque isso, simplesmente, lhe convinha.

O pai das duas não estava em casa; Bill levara a pequena Louis para assistir um jogo de quadribol do time local. E isso animava Teddy ainda mais. Dominique adorava assistir quadribol, no entanto, estava presa a uma leitura romanesca qualquer, sentada na cozinha, exibindo-se para ele com aquele jeans, com _aquelas pernas nuas._

Enquanto beijava Victoire, imaginava que a loura tinha exatamente a mesma vermelhidão singular da irmã presa aos lábios. Deslizava os dedos pela nuca dela acreditando que esta era escondida por fios louros enferrujados, que as pálpebras fechadas escondiam dois pontos de ciano concentrados.

Deixava que sua mão percorresse extensões do corpo de Vicky como se aquela pele branca e sedosa contivesse pequenos hematomas, pequenos ralos nas juntas, sardas que se revelavam com a luz do Sol.

Afinal, tudo _nela_ brilhava. Desde as sardas até as unhas hoje tingidas de vermelho. Dominique gostava de cores fortes que contrastassem com sua pele. E ele amava isso nela. Sabia que, por mais que demonstrasse repulsa pelo cunhado, sempre o aceitaria por perto.

E Teddy sempre estaria por perto – fosse para discutirem, fosse para observar os atos um do outro.

Sentia a invasão da língua de Victoire dentro de sua boca, mas pedia mais dela. Pedia que brigassem ali, que consumisse sua energia apenas com aquele ato. Pedia para que ela conseguisse repeli-lo e deseja-lo da mesma forma como os lábios de Dominique não permitiam fazê-lo.

Teddy conhecia a pequena Dominique. Sabia que ela o trataria sempre da pior maneira, sempre contrariando as ordens de seus pais. Conhecia a natureza dela, aquele _quê_ único de querer maltratar a todos que queria por perto.

E como ela o maltratava! Distribuía patadas e insolência para ele até mesmo quando seu nome era dito dentro de casa.

Mas Teddy queria mais dela. Queria um roçar de lábios em seu pescoço para sugá-lo com vontade, provando existir dentro dele um desejo que ela instigava. Queria marcar a curva de seu colo com os dentes, machucando-a, tornando-se dono de um roxo do corpo dela. Ansiava por um escorregar de mãos para dentro dos shorts jeans, apertando todos os conjuntos musculares da região, manchando os membros inferiores só pelo ínfimo toque violento.

Esperava por seu corpo contra o corpo dela. Esperava pelos braços dela batendo em seu abdômen e sua boca lutando para odiá-lo. Só que os beijos distribuídos pela extensão de seu ser abafariam gritos e dariam força para gemidos. As mãos não mais lutariam contra seu corpo, mas sim contra sua camiseta. Os dedos compridos e delicados dela escorregariam por dentro de sua roupa, roçando e sentindo as definições de seu corpo.

Beijar-se-iam intensamente, num confronto agoniado e desesperado. Mentalmente, estariam odiando-se mutuamente – pela demora, pela espera, pelo tempo gasto com provocações sem sentido.

"Ah!, por favor! Vocês dois estão em uma sala de estar de família. Poderiam, pelo menos, ter a decência de ir para o quarto, né?!".

Victoire abaixou a cabeça contra o peito do namorado e corou. Teddy, que estava sobre ela e com uma mão apoiada no braço do sofá, fez um movimento mínimo com a cabeça e olhou Dominique parada, de pé, no meio da sala, segurando o livro contra o peito.

Naquele instante, ele sentiu inveja de James, Fred, Lily, Albus e todos os outros que podiam vê-la desfilar de roupas de banho nas reuniões familiares enquanto ele ocupava-se com Victoire. Sentiu inveja dos professores de Hogwarts que a viam por longos meses e até mesmo daquela grama verde que crescia no quintal e que podia senti-la esticar-se toda para tomar um pouco de Sol.

Mas Victoire Weasley era linda, talvez não da forma persuasiva de sua irmã, mas era linda. Então, por que ficava decepcionado quando os beijos paravam e abria os olhos?

"Sai daqui, Nic! Estamos ocupados."

"E que ocupação anatômica...", desdenhou a outra, arrumando o feixe da alça do macacão. "Mas acontece que a mamãe me mandou aqui para analisar a animação de vocês dois."

"Ah! Ela não fez isso." Ralhou Victoire já empurrando Teddy de cima dela para levantar-se do sofá.

"Talvez ela deva ter alguma experiência em hormônios masculinos jovens e à flor da pele em momentos como esse, afinal, ela não é mãe de três criaturas por obra do acaso."

"Como você é nojenta, garota." Victoire pôs-se de pé diante da imagem da irmã menor, mas esta não se deixou intimidar.

Teddy sabia que não.

"Se você acha o literal nojento, então como julga a prática,_maninha?_". E Teddy sabia que ela sorriria agora e que ele ficaria perdido naquele sorriso simetricamente branco.

"Sai da minha frente que eu vou falar com ela". A mais velha praticamente jogou Dominique para o lado, mas esta não se deixou abater. Ficou firme no caminho e Vicky bufou, irritada, fechando as mãos ao lado do corpo e soltando um curto grito agudo. Contornou a irmã e fez-se ausente no recinto.

Dominique ficou diante de Teddy, passando os olhos por ele, por seus cabelos azuis e pelos olhos que se tornaram azuis também.

Estava exibindo-se, ele sabia disso. Sabia de todas as pretensões dela para com ele, conhecia o modo como pensava, como planejava – e, melhor, como jogava. Apreciava isso nela; a esperteza de conseguir fazer a cobiça alheia aflorar-se rapidamente.

Algo na garganta do rapaz obrigou-o a engolir em seco. Sentia calor, animação, vontades loucas de concretizar pensamentos insanos. Dominique Weasley, por si só, era um contraste em qualquer lugar que estivesse.

Porém, mesmo com todo o conhecimento sobre aquela raridade, nunca tivera certezas sobre nada. Pelo menos até o momento em que _Nic _sorriu para ele e virou-se de costas, jogando os cabelos por cima dos ombros e voltando para a cadeira na cozinha.

_Casualidade._Uma única explicação plausível para ter se interessado pela irmã de sua namorada. Apenas _ela_ poderia ser responsável.

Dominique Weasley era nada mais que uma casualidade constante e totalmente incomodativa.

FIM

* * *

**Título:**_ quimera:_ _produto da imaginação; ficção, ilusão_. (dicionário _Houaiss)._

**N/A:** Não me perguntem o motivo dessa idéia louca de Teddy Lupin e Dominique Weasley. Mas, com certeza, será um shipper fandon que eu vou abraçar.

Agradecimentos em speciais para _Morgana Ornirica_ por ter lido, gostado e betado pacientemente. (Ela é linda, gente )

Reviews são bem-vinda ;D


End file.
